The invention concerns a portable organizer case suitable for containing cosmetics, jewelry or similar articles.
Portable organizers of varied shape and description have been known in the art. None of these organizers have, however, been structured to meet all the features desirable in such a product. When employed as a jewelry box or cosmetic make-up kit, the organizer should contain a mirror, preferably a rotateable one. Various sized compartments should be present. Deep compartments may carry such long items as combs, scissors, eyelash tweezers, eye liner pens and make-up brushes. These compartments are also necessary for storing nail polish bottles and other similar smaller liquid containers which must stand upright to avoid spillage. Squat cubicles or drawers should also be present. These compartments are preferable for flat or easily lost items. For instance, there would be stored therein compact cases, eye shadow pallets, bracelets, broaches and earings.
In the past, it was difficult for any single organizer case to contain both deep and squat compartments. Especially difficult has been reconciliation of these differently shaped storage areas with the need for ready accessibility to all items contained therein.
Organizer cases of the present invention are intended for travel or portability in the home. The organizer must serve as more than merely a storage vehicle. It must perform the functions of a dressing table. A mirror must, therefore, be included within the case. This mirror must be free standing, yet pivotable on its holder. Most importantly, a "table" or a work station must temporarily be created upon which may be spread the jewelry selection or cosmetic items for convention access during dressing.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a portable organizer case which has both deep and squat compartments.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable organizer whose compartments are arranged so that items held therein are easily accessible.
A further object of this invention is to provide a portable organizer that is readily converted to a temporary dressing table.
These and other objects will become apparent upon consideration of the following detailed description of the invention taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.